


Special {Prinxiety}

by curiouscrush



Series: Sander Sides One Shots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Logic | Logan Sanders, Good Parent Morality | Patton Sanders, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Pining Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Thomas Sanders References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouscrush/pseuds/curiouscrush
Summary: Virgil slammed a hand over Patton's mouth, eyes flailing with warning, "Don't say it so loud! You never know who's listening!" His eyes darted to the doorway where anyone could walk in.Where he could walk in.





	Special {Prinxiety}

Virgil slammed the front door open, blowing a stray hair from his face. He hastily scanned the room to make sure Prince was nowhere in sight. All he saw instead was Patton sitting on the couch, a blanket draped across his legs with a sketchbook in his lap. 

Virgil sighed in relief, practically running towards his father figure. He hopped over the side of the couch, twisting to face Patton. 

The other side made a noise of surprise before tilting his head in confusion, "Virgil! How are you?"

Virgil took a deep breath trying to mustur up the courage of what he was about to say, "I went on a walk to clear my mind, but I ended up realizing how fucked I truly am."

Patton gave him a shy smile as he tapped his pencil against his book, "Watch the language there, kiddo"

"I will ignore you just said that because-" Virgil placed both his palms on Patton's knees, "What I realized is that I have feelings for someone."

Patton jumped up, almost knocking Virgil off the couch from the rapid movement. His sketchbook and pencil went tumbling to the ground as he worked to kick off the blanket on top of him, "You have feelings for someone!"

Virgil slammed a hand over Patton's mouth, eyes flailing with warning, "Don't say it so loud! You never know who's listening!" His eyes darted to the doorway where anyone could walk in.

Where he could walk in.

Patton licked his hand who immediately pulled it away in disgust, "Kiddo, don't worry! We're alone!"

He placed both of his hands on Virgil's shoulders, "Now, tell me who you have a crush on!"

Virgil sighed, glancing down at his hands, "See the thing is I'm not sure."

He glanced up to look at Patton who gave him a reassuring nod. Virgil gave him a grateful smile, glad he toned it down just a bit.

"...I think I have feelings for him, but when I think of the dynamic we've had over the years...It makes me doubtful." 

Virgil fidgeted in his spot, "I always saw us as frenemies, yes, occasionally we would get along, but the thought of a relationship... scares me."

Patton nodded again as he pulled him into a hug. Virgil snuggled into him, accepting the warmth.

"That's fine, kiddo. Emotions are never black and white. It's all right to feel unsettled by new feelings and changes. Remember how hard it was for me to let go of Thomas' old relationships? I was just as afraid as you are but it got better."

Patton pulled away from the hug, placing a hand on Virgil's cheek, "Don't fear how you feel because you never know how they feel as well."

Virgil nodded, leaning into Patton's hand, "Yeah, you're right. I can't change how I feel. I just have to accept that I have a crush on-"

"A crush!" Roman bounded into the room, eyes wide and mouth curved up into a grin.

Virgil jumped away from Patton almost falling face first onto the floor. Patton turned to beam at Roman, chuckling secretly at the expression on Virgil's face.

"No! No crush here! Nothing to see! Go away!" Virgil yelled out in panic, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Roman.

Roman yelped as he jumped out of the way, "Watch it! It's not my fault you talk so loud!"

He bounced towards the duo, taking a seat on the table across from them, "Now, spill! Who is this mystery man?"

Virgil's eyes flickered between Patton and Roman as he bit his lip, "You don't know him! Or you do-uh, I don't have to tell you anything!"

Roman huffed as he threw his head back, "Nothing romantic ever happens in this house!"

"Isn't that your job?", Virgil rolled his eyes, relaxing when he sees Roman tense up. 

This is good. Just banter your way out of the situation.

"Excuse you! It's not exactly easy to find romance, especially with someone like Thomas! You know how he gets!"

Virgil scoffs, "I guess it just be like that sometimes."

He gave Roman a lop-sided grin, feeling Patton eyeing the both of them.

Roman laughed as he searched Virgil's face. His lips once again found a smile, "Yeah, well, whoever caught your eye-"

He leaned over and took one of Virgil's hands in his, "...Must be really special."

Virgil felt his cheeks heat up as Roman's hand met his, "I think they are."

Roman nodded as he stood up, his grin only faltering for a second. He quickly covered it up though, regaining his usual prideful smile.

No Prince can be seen with such an expression!

Patton frowned at that.

"Well!" Roman grimaced at the sudden loudness in his voice, "I'm going to the kitchen to get myself a snack! And Virgil-" He peered down at him, "Don't be afraid to tell your crush how you feel! You never know what may happen."

With that, Roman went to the kitchen leaving Virgil and Patton alone.

Virgil groaned as he flopped onto his back, draping an arm over his forehead. Patton sighed as he patted Virgil's leg, "Kiddo-"

"I know! I know I should tell him, but it's hard! Roman's...Roman. He understands this better than I do! This is my first crush and I really like him, but I don't know how to tell him-"

"Hey!" Patton pushed his glasses up as Virgil propped himself up on his elbows. 

"You don't have to tell him right now. Don't feel like you have to but-"

He glanced behind him, towards the kitchen. Roman had grabbed a few cookies from the counter then retreated behind the wall.

"I have a feeling Roman likes you too-"

Virgil sat up glaring at Patton, "Don't say that just to make me feel better."

He laid back down, staring up at the ceiling, "Don't give me hope."

"I'm being honest. Did you not see his face when he stood up?" 

Virgil raised an eyebrow as he sat up once again. Patton shook his head with a fond smile on his face.

"He looked disheartened, almost sad. But he covered it up with a smile just like he always does. Don't believe me if you don't want to, but that boy does feel something for you."

Virgil laughed as he pressed a hand against his face, trying to force away the blush, "Thanks pops, glad I can always talk to you."

"Of course, kiddo! I'm always here for you!"

Patton reached down to grab his sketchbook which had fallen open to a certain drawing. 

A drawing of Logan.

Virgil smirked when he saw it, "And speaking of crushes- what's up with you and Logan?"

Patton's face flushed, "Virgil!"

Bonus!

Roman quickly rushed to the kitchen, trying to cover the sudden wave of emotions that hit him. All he wanted to do was get some cookies and return to his Disney movie marathon, but instead he was reminded of the great weight in his chest.

Way to go, Princey.

He grabbed a paper plate from the counter and began stacking cookies on it.

Virgil likes someone, but who could that be? He doesn't go out much and only really talks to us. It can't be Patton because he was talking to him about it.

Logan? No, no, that's silly! Everyone knows Patton has a crush on Logan, but it would explain why he seemed so nervous about it. But he wouldn't tell Patton since it would hurt his feelings.

Then...me?

Roman stopped as his breathing became uneven. He peered behind him to watch the pair.

Am I being too shallow for thinking he likes me?

He sighed as he grabbed his plate, about to leave the kitchen and return to his room. But then the sound of Virgil's voice stopped him.

"I know! I know I should tell him, but it's hard! Roman's...Roman. He understands this better than I do! This is my first crush and I really like him, but I don't know how to tell him-"

Roman covered his mouth to muffle the sound of shock. He wasn't supposed to hear that.

A side of him knew he should leave and mind his business, but a little voice whispered in his head...

What's the fun in that?

"Hey! You don't have to tell him right now. Don't feel like you have to but-"

Roman froze as he felt Patton's eyes fall on him. He discreetly turned his head back to the jar and pretended to continue stacking cookies.

Please go back to talking

He quickly turned around and speed walked to the other side of the room. Roman then leaned against the wall behind him and took a deep breath, balancing the plate of cookies.

"I have a feeling Roman likes you too-"

His eyes widened, Am I really that obvious?

"Don't say that just to make me feel better. Don't give me hope."

Roman frowned as he took a bite from one of the cookies, But it's true.

"I'm being honest. Did you not see his face when he stood up?" 

He raised an eyebrow, My...face?

"He looked disheartened, almost sad. But he covered it up with a smile just like he always does. "

Roman mentally face-palmed, Dammit, Roman, your dramatics strike again.

Don't believe me if you don't want to, but that boy does feel something for you."

His shoulders relaxed, forgetting about what Patton said before. He smiled to himself, letting out a quiet sigh, I do, Patton. Virgil...Virgil is really special to me.

**Author's Note:**

> tags are really weird, so i apologize for them!


End file.
